Dante VS Shulk
018D30D4-7C4E-4F2D-AD03-8541C6EB0540.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Dante VS Shulk is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! , it was made by Pokémon trainer lion and adopted by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description Devil May Cry VS Xenoblade! Two sword-wielding kick-asses with more weapons and abilities than to count, which will prevail over the other? Will the time-warping god slayer kick some demon ass? Or will Dante make Shulk feel the demon-slaying heat? Interlude Through decades their have been heroes and some have been demons , while others have been gods , but in these two are easily gamings best , Shulk the holder of the Monado and Dante the demon son of Sparta , he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job To anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Dante Wiz:Dante is the son of the demon known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, and the human, Eva. He is the younger brother of the corrupted Vergil. He is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces, operating in his shop known as "Devil May Cry." Boomstick: this is to reference that he hunts and kills evil demons , which is funny , as he is a demon himself. Wiz: anyhow , As seen in the beginning of the series, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as assuming Trish simply had to use the bathroom after crashing through his office's front door on a motorcycle, being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office, being swallowed by Echidna, and effortlessly shrugging off wounds such as a head shot or impalement numerous times, the latter of which happens quite frequently for the Devil Hunter. Boomstick:While maturing as time goes by, Dante never loses his care-free, devil-may-care attitude, except in Devil May Cry 2. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Dante maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fairly, never fighting humans or opponents weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. Wiz:Unusually, while he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it following the events of Devil May Cry 3, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to be human, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason, believing it would make him no better than any Devil, be it human or demon. Boomstick: despite all this , Dante values friends and family a lot and deeply cared for his friends like Morrison and Lady. Wiz:Dante caries many Weapons around , like his famous , demon killing sword , the sword of Sparda, as well as things like the devil trigger and multiple guns , in his party. Boomstick: Dante is also highly experienced and has a very good healing factor and can easily heal from fatal stab wounds. Wiz: Dante is very overconfident at times , but that being said , don’t make him devil trigger your death!! F7C9B612-A369-427C-B6A4-5D283DE22EF2.png Dante: I can already tell. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party! Shulk Wiz:Shulk is the main protagonist of the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Homs who lives in Colony 9 and a childhood friend of Fiora and Reyn. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the destined weapon is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon. Boomstick:As the main hero of Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk is a young man with strong qualities. He is determined, organized, strong-hearted, smart, kind, and quick to the bone. Despite losing his parents at a young age, Shulk was still surrounded by people who cared about him, and he cared for those people in return. His kindness has been noted by several characters, most notably Fiora, who states that this is the main reason she fell in love with him. However, there are limits to his kindness, and he shows a very vengeful side when he witnesses Fiora's apparent death at the hands of Metal Face, after which he vows to kill him and all other Mechon. Initially, Shulk sees his ability to see the future as a burden, particularly after witnessing Fiora's demise and being completely helpless as he saw it come true. After the fight with the Arachno Queen in Tephra Cave, however, he realises that the future he sees is not set, and that he can use his power to change it. Nevertheless, there are still several occasions where he sees the future but is unable to do anything about it, which frustrates him deeply. As a result, he can be quite the pessimist, as noted by Désirée, though she adds that it shows how much he cares for others. Sharla, however, claims that he doesn't give himself enough credit, since his ability to see the future has saved them countless times. Wiz:Shulk easily gets along with almost anyone he fights alongside with; his team-mates in particular. For example, he and Reyn have treated each other as brothers ever since they were children. The two have a shared oath of covering each others' backs on everything and, despite their vastly different personalities, they almost never argue, Reyn claims that he can count the number of times they have argued on one hand. They aren't above pulling pranks on each other however; a Heart-to-Heart between them reveals that Shulk put a spider in Reyn's shoe back when they were kids, as revenge for Reyn putting a caterpillar in Shulk's sock drawer, which gave them a phobia of spiders and caterpillars, respectively. Boomstick:He looks up to Dunban as a mentor as well as a second-in-command of the team; he gets along with Fiora very well, especially since the two share mutual feelings for each other. As shown in the field, Shulk is also very protective of everyone. He seems to take it personally if anyone gets hurt during battle. He also asks everyone how they are holding up, even when the case is the other way around. He is also very humble, which is best shown when he flat-out refuses to become Zanza's disciple, saying that he just wants to live his life as a Homs, in a world that has no need for gods. Wiz:In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Sharla at Eryth Sea, Dunban stated that Shulk's diet is not healthy as he dislikes vegetables. He eats the vegetables Fiora cooks him without complaining though, because he is too embarrassed to admit that he does not like them to her. This, however, convinces Fiora that he has no sense of taste, though it doesn't stop her from cooking for him. Boomstick: Shulks main weapon the Monado, is a weapon of great power. Wiz: shulk has a very longtime of Miltary Experince and can change his stats but it will have a downside , for example if he becomes faster , his defenses will go down , if he has higher attack his speed will go down. Boomstick: he is basically like the Samson of video games . Wiz: shulk is extremely skilled , is very smart , I Be It not as smart as Dante and can even see the future! , so basically he’s unbeatable? Boomstick:well.. not quite , he is very cocky at times and remember that stat booster I talked about before? He loses a stat buff for everyone he gains , also he can only see in the future so many times. Wiz: well let’s see if he can make this devil cry!. Boomstick:*chuckling* Shulk: I’m Really Feeling It! Shulk Artwork XBC1.png Pre-Death Battle 8E8ED5F1-EC18-4810-AD73-B7921F4D4F33.jpeg Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set ,let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Shulk is walking through the plains of Gaur..... Zanza: hey you , what’s your name??? Dante: I’m Dante..... Zanza: can you kill that imputation bastard for me???? Dante: sure , but I’m not gonna do it for free either! Zanza: beat him and I will bless you with the power of the gods . As Zanza shows a Illosion of the Monado and all of its power , Dante looks in amazement. Dante: you got yourself a deal! Zanza: thanks Dante..... Dante takes out his sword and slashes Shulk in the face , Shulk backs down from Dante . Shulk: what’s the big idea , you jerk! Dante: well I’ve been hired to kill you , so , let’s go! Shulk: who hired you??? Dante: some guy in blonde hair , that is dressed like a god.... Shulk:Zanza..... Dante: well , stop wasting time , let’s go! Shulk: now it’s Shulk time!!!! Fight! Shulk rushes at Dante , the Monado and Sword of Sparda Clash , A huge metal clash sound is heard throughout the plains , Shulk then uses Lightning on Dante , Dante gets struck by thunder , Shulk then shoots ice at Dante , Dante dodges and starts shooting bullets at Shulk , Shulk deflects with his Monado , Shulk then yells Air slash and slashes Dante in the face , Dante then backs down and slashes Shulk in the air , Shulk uses his defense as Dante is slashing him with the blades of Sparda , Shulk then slams his sword into Dante’s Cheast , Shulk then uses his shield and shields himself , Dante keeps slashing him , he keeps slashing him 4 times , Until Shulk retailiates and slashes Dante Into the ground causing a big creator , Shulk then stabs Dante in the back , Dante starts bleeding out , Dante instantly recovers from the wound. Shulk: Wow , I’m surprised. Dante: you know , your fighting style isn’t half bad , but let’s keep partying! Shulk: yeah , let’s go! Dante rushes at Shulk and uses his million stab , Shulk creates a force field and protects from the attack , Dante then stabs through the shield , Shulk dodges and Dante’s blade Is stuck in the ground , Shulk then uses his light heal and recovers From the wound , Shulk then shoots a chill attack at Dante , Frezzing him , Shulk he not smashes the ice with the Monado , and hits Dante in the face. Dante:Hmph , I’m starting to like you..... Shulk: thanks mate! Shulk then sees the future , where Dante will stab him in the cheast , Dante rushes at Shulk to stab him , Shulk uses his defense and dodges , Shulk then uses his absorption and absorbs Dante’s life energy, dante then shoots Metors at Shulk , Shulk uses his reflect and the attacks deflect back at Dante , Shulk then smashes Dante in the face , causing him to have a bloody nose , Shulk then uses the Monado Enchant , Shulk rushes at Dante and Starts slashing him in the face , multiple times , Shulk then kicks Dante, dante takes out the devil trigger and steals , Shulks power , Dante then stops time , Dante starts blitzing Shulk and Slashes him multiple times with his blade , Shulk falls to his knees but gets up. Shulk: let’s finish this! Dante: Right! Both charge up their strongest attacks , both then clash again , a huge clash is heard throughout the plains , both are struggling to gain dominance , Shulk then upgrades his Monado and yells smash , Shulk then wins the clash and slashes Dante in Half , Killing him Instantly , blood is spilling everywhere , Shulk goes next to dante. Dante: that was......., a amazing fight Shulk: don’t die on me! Shulk then uses his light heal and puts Dante’s two halves back together , Shulk then heals Dante . Dante: What???? Shulk: you’re okay right???? Dante: yeah Shulk then reaches his hand out and helps Dante up , the two shake hands. Shulk: wanna join me??? Dante: no , I have a job as a devil hunter. Shulk: okay , it was a honor fighting you. Dante: same here.... Shulk: bye mate! Dante: bye Shulk The two then walk away from each other...... Zanza: God Dammit!!!!! Ko! Results Wiz: yeah , friendship won!!! Boomstick: Both Shulk and dante were very powerful fighters and both had plenty going for them , however Shulk took most of the categories. Wiz: Both were atacully equally as fast , as both can match Massively Ftl to Relativistic foes , like Vergil and Zanza Respectivly , Hell Both even had equal stats , however Shulk clearly had more impressive feats , sure dante can scale to Mundus and Vergil who can fuse the demon realm which is basically another universe , into their own universe , but Shulk can Easily Scale to people like Zanza who literally created the Universe! , so off that he was a bit more impressive, Durabillty was simlair as Shulk can keep up with Zanza who not only created a universe but also can scale to people who can restart the universe , and that’s just Monday!. Boomstick: when it came down to Weapons , Dante was very impressive, however Shulk would always have a counter to Dante’s Weapons as he has plenty of hax to save himself , like healing and force field generation and even power absorption and more , plus he can see into the future and predict all of dantes moves , something Dante would struggle with . Wiz: when it comes to experience both we’re highly experienced , However Dante took this category no doubt , as he has been fighting dangerous demons by himself for years , while Shulk needed help From Fiora and his other friends to take down Zanza, but honestly, Shulk was just so much stronger in most of the other categories, experience did not really help Dante out. Boomstick: So In the end , While Dante is more than a match for Shulk , it was Shulks Durabillty, hax and better power that made him win , maybe the results would be different of using Shin Megami Tensei , but this was only canon Dante . Wiz: I guess Shulk made the Dante fans Cry! Boomstick: the winner is Shulk! 8E2D0CF6-2383-4841-95AB-678168B44776.jpeg Poll Who are you rooting for? Shulk Dante Both Who would prevail? Shulk Dante (Devil May Cry 5/not including shin megami tensei) Draw Better game? Xenoblade Chronicles Devil May Cry 5 Both are great Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Devil May Cry vs Xenoblade Themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles